


Gifts

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Smut, Surprises, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mesut's birthday party and Cristiano brings him a sexy gift!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Lies. I own nothing, but the idea.  
> Hope you like the fic. Let me know what you think xx

“Cris…we have a match tomorrow. It’s after ten. I should just go to bed,” Mesut protested when Cristiano grabbed his hand and pulled him toward his bedroom.

It was his twenty-fourth birthday. He had a party that afternoon with the team, but now Cristiano had come home with him and wanted to celebrate a little more. They were set to play Real Betis the following day and Mesut was trying to be responsible. That was hard to do when Cristiano had already taken off his shirt, revealing those rippled irresistible abs.

“Mesut, I got you a special present. You can’t go to sleep without it,” Cristiano said. He stopped in the hallway and pulled Mesut’s shirt over his head. He pushed him against the wall just outside the door to his bedroom and ran his dark hands over his pale chest. “Don’t you want your present?” He whispered, blowing his hot breath against Mesut’s neck. Cristiano felt it when goosebumps covered Mesut’s chest.

“The watch you got me was really nice,” Mesut muttered stupidly. “You didn’t have to…”

“I wanted to,” Cristiano said, tugging Mesut’s pants down. Mesut stepped out of them and then helped Cristiano out of his pants. Cristiano tucked his face against Mesut’s neck and nuzzled it, sucking gently at the soft goosebumped skin. “You’ll like this gift,” he said, his lips moving against Mesut’s neck. “It’s a sexy one.”

Mesut grabbed Cristiano’s package through the Armani boxer briefs covering it. “Is it big?” He asked, relishing the way Cristiano squeaked and bit down on his neck.

“It’s _really_ big,” Cristiano hissed, thrusting his hips forward, grinding on Mesut’s hand. Mesut moved his hand away and snaked them both onto Cristiano’s hard back. He traced the defined lines of his muscles down to the waistband of his boxer briefs. Cristiano pressed against him and ground their hips together. Mesut plunged his fingers under the waistband and squeezed Cristiano’s ass. It was hard to do, because Cristiano had his muscles clenched like he was about to take a penalty kick.

Mesut pulled one of his hands out and smacked his ass. “Loosen up, so I can squeeze that beautiful ass of yours,” Mesut growled. He felt Cristiano smile again and then the muscles in his ass relaxed.

Cristiano back up and captured his lips as Mesut squeezed his ass. He didn’t understand Mesut’s obsession with his ass, but he didn’t mind it. “Come on,” he mumbled a few moments later. “Your present is waiting.”

“Let it wait. I’m having fun right here,” Mesut said, darting forward to catch his lips.

“You’ll have more fun with your present,” Cristiano said, kissing Mesut’s lips.

“What is it?” Mesut’s eyes flickered with lust. “A sex toy?”

Cristiano grinned as he pulled Mesut’s hand away before he could get it down the front of his underwear. “You could call it that.” Cristiano tightened the grip on Mesut’s wrist and pulled him into his bedroom.

Mesut gasped at the “present” on his bed. Sergio Ramos was lying back on his pillows, sprawled across the bed, completely naked, stroking his hard cock slowly. “Hey there, Birthday Boy,” he said with a wink.

Mesut pulled his boxers off quickly and jumped on the bed. He scrambled up and straddled Sergio’s stomach. He hadn’t been with Sergio in months, because Iker had been monopolizing all of the defender’s time. Sergio grabbed his face and brought his lips to his. “You look even sexier a year older,” he muttered, squeezing Mesut’s ass.

Mesut smiled and nuzzled Sergio’s neck. He kissed it and suckled at it. Cristiano climbed onto the bed and ran his hand up Mesut’s spine, ending at the back of his neck and massaging it. Sergio grinned blissfully at Cristiano and kissed Mesut’s shoulder.

Cristiano grabbed the lube from Mesut’s drawer and lubed his fingers. He wiggled his finger under Mesut’s ass and massaged his opening before sticking two fingers in at once. Mesut squealed and pushed up. Sergio grabbed his and eased his back toward Cristiano. “Calm down, Baby,” he soothed, biting the shell of Mesut’s ear.

When Mesut was properly stretched, Cristiano pulled him away from Sergio’s neck. Sergio settled onto his back on the bed. Cristiano guided Mesut back and shoved him down onto Sergio’s lubed cock. Sergio groaned and his eyes rolled back in his head. Mesut shrieked and tensed around Sergio’s cock. Cristiano had forced him to take Sergio’s full length at once. It hurt like hell, despite the stretching job.

“Calm down, Baby,” Cristiano said, pulling Mesut’s long hair.

“Fuck you, Cris! It hurts!” Mesut shouted.

Cristiano chuckled and he climbed around and straddled Sergio in front of Mesut, giving Sergio a nice view of his ass. Cristiano grabbed Mesut’s face and kissed his lips. Sergio stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked on it for moment.

Cristiano moaned into Mesut’s mouth when Sergio started massaging his hole. His cock throbbed from lack of attention. When Mesut was comfortable and started to ride Sergio, Cristiano turned and forced his cock into Sergio’s mouth. He held the headboard and fucked Sergio’s hot mouth. Mesut rubbed Cristiano’s back and ass as he bounced up and down on Sergio’s cock. Sergio’s moans were strangled by Cristiano’s large cock deep in his throat. Sergio’s hand found Mesut’s leg and fumbled around until he found his cock. He blindly stroked him until Mesut came hard on Sergio’s stomach and Cristiano’s ass. When he tightened around him, Sergio came inside Mesut. Cristiano came a moment later, screaming Sergio’s name.

Cristiano climbed off of Sergio and collapsed next to him. Mesut eased up slowly and collapsed down onto Sergio’s chest. Sergio pulled Cristiano over and they lay together in a sweaty, heaving pile of sexy.

“I love you guys,” Mesut whispered. “Thanks for this.”

“Feliz Cumpleanos, Cariño” Sergio said, kissing his head.

Cristiano kissed his nose and whispered, “Happy Birthday, Mes.”


End file.
